Have you seen?
by smdbbff
Summary: one shot.


"Have you seen Tanya? Or James?" I yelled above the thumping music. How anyone managed to listen to this crap was beyond me.

"Whoooo?" Slurred some guy who had obviously had way too much to drink.  
"Never mind." I grumbled.

"S'alls good babe." He said turning around and staggering off towards the kitchen, in search of more alcohol no doubt. As I was trying to find the stairs, hopefully she'd be up there somewhere, someone bumped into me, spilling something bright red down the front of the lacy cream dress thing Jas had forced me into this afternoon.

"Thank you very much." I said looking up at a rather tipsy blonde girl, with way too much makeup on, and an empty cup in her hand.  
"Ohmygawd! What happened to your dress? If I were you I would do something about that." She stated over dramatically.  
"Thanks for that. Really helpful of you." I said sarcastically, as I walked away. Stupid dumb bitch, can't even hold a cup properly. I don't even no why I'm here. Oh that's right, because James wanted to go, so I get forced into a too small dress and high heels, and when we get here, both he and James disappear on me. Good one guys.

At least it's relatively quiet upstairs. "Where's the bathroom?" I wonder out loud to no-one in particular.

"Down the hall, second left." Some random girl says.

"Thanks." At least someone is being nice this evening.

I made my way down the hall, avoiding couples groping each other, as I went, no-one wants to see that. Really hoping that there would be no bodily fluids spread across the bathroom, I cautiously opened the door, only to be greeted by the sounds of grunting and moaning.

"Ohmygod! Sorry!" I said quickly trying to close the door again.

"Fuck off!" Shouted a voice that sounded oddly familiar.  
"Tanya?"  
"Get the fuck out." Growled another angry voice.  
"James?" Disbelief coloured my voice. This could not be happening. How could he do this to me? How could she? I slammed the door shut and ran back down the stairs.  
"Whoa, where's the fire?" someone yelled as I ran past them. I just had to get out of here. Now. Holding back tears, I pulled out my phone and called the only person I knew I could always rely on.

"Hello?" He answered after the first ring.  
"Are you at home? I asked.  
"Yea, why? What's wr-" I cut him off before he could finish.  
"I'm coming over." I said and hung up quickly.

Edward lived about 10 minutes away from the party and I only just managed to make it to his house before I started crying. Looking up as I rang the door bell, I could only see one light on. Hopefully his parents were well and truly asleep. They were nice enough people, but I really didn't want to have to deal with them right now.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Edward exclaimed loudly as he opened he door and took in my appearance; short, low cut dresses and strappy high heels weren't my usual attire. "Did Tanya dress you up again?" He said, his gaze lingering on my bare legs. I burst into tears again at the sound of her name and he finally looked up at my tear stained face. "What's the matter?" he asked pulling me into his warm embrace; just being near him made me feel a little bit better.

"Some bitch spilt her drink on me, so I went into a bathroom and he was, he was f-f-fucking her!"

I cried.  
"Who was, sweetie?" He said quietly, as he brought me into the lounge to sit down.

"James and Tanya!"

"Seriously?" he asked shocked.

"No," I snapped back, "I made it all up; just for fun." I turned away, about to storm out the door and go home, when he grabbed my hand softly and pulled me back down next to him on the couch, wrapping his arms around me.  
"I'm sorry," He said quietly as he let me cry myself out in the darkness of the lounge.  
Even though exhaustion washed over me, I fell into a restless sleep. My dreams were so vivid they almost felt real.

_I was standing in a chapel surrounded by people, flowers scattered everywhere, enveloping everything in a cloud of fragrance. And there was Mark. Standing at the alter in a tailored black suit, nervously looking my way._

_The wedding march began, and all the guests looked expectantly towards me. It mad e feel kind of nervous, to have everyone looking at me like that._

_But then I heard the doors open, so I turned around, and there, in a poufy white wedding dress, stood Jas. She started moving towards the alter and she still hadn't acknowledged my presence. But when she got to where I was standing, she just walk straight through me; like I wasn't even there._

_Then everything faded into together and transformed into a scene I was much more familiar with: Ian' lounge. Everything was in it's rightful place, but something still felt off._

_Ian wasn't there, so I went into his room to find him, and there he stood. In only a white towel slung low on his hips. I never knew he mad muscles like that. _

_And everything went black..._

I woke with a start realising three things; first that I was far too comfortable to still b on Ian's couch, second that it was really, really hot, and third, that there seemed to be an arm wrapped around my waist.

I rolled over to see the peaceful face of a sleeping Edward, next to me, and everything that had happened last night all came rushing back. I moved deeper into the blankets, hopeful that I would be able to go back to sleep, I was still exhausted, when Edward rolled over effectively dragging me across his torso.

"Edward." I said shaking his shoulders. "Wake up. Edward."

"What?" he mumbled his voice thick with sleep. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I said smiling slightly; he looked adorable just waking up.

"HI."

"HI." I said back, moving to roll off him, but he just pulled me tighter against his chest.

"Can I try something?" he asked nervously licking his bottom lip.

"Sure." I said softly.

He reached up and cupped my face tenderly kissing me softly on the lips.


End file.
